Siete
by Shaksis
Summary: Siete días, siete músculos, siete huesos y una apuesta; eso es todo lo que Booth necesita para que Brennan caiga ante él.
1. Prólogo

**Siete.**

Siete días, siete músculos, siete huesos y una apuesta; eso es todo lo que Booth necesita para que Brennan caiga ante él.

**Prólogo.**

—¿Cielo? —Ángela llama suavemente a la puerta y se asoma sin esperar respuesta.

Brennan alza distraídamente la cabeza hacia su amiga.

—Ange. —Sonríe y le hace una seña para que se siente junto a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —La artista se acerca e inspecciona el rostro de Brennan. —¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Con Booth?

Brennan parece confundida.

—¿Con Booth? —Ladea la cabeza con curiosidad. —No, claro que no.

—¿Seguro? —Ángela arquea una ceja. —Porque acabo de cruzarme con él y nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera.

—Te aseguro que no ha pasado nada.

—¿Me lo prometes?

Brennan suelta un suspiro.

—Booth y yo hemos hecho una apuesta, ¿de acuerdo? —Se recuesta en la silla con expresión aburrida. —Nada más.

—¿Una apuesta? —La pintora parece animarse incluso más. —¿Qué tipo de apuesta?

—Va a enseñarme el nombre de siete huesos. Y yo a él el de siete músculos. Uno cada día.

—¿Qué? Ridículo. —Ángela la observa estupefacta. —¿Qué mier…? —Se reprime a tiempo. —¿Qué tontería de apuesta es esa?

Brennan se encoge de hombros.

—Fue idea de Booth. Dice que así aprenderá algo sobre el cuerpo. Al parecer no conoce ninguno de los órganos del aparato locomotor.

La artista no abre la boca, simplemente mira a su amiga como si esta se hubiera vuelto loca.

Justo en la puerta del despacho, que Ángela ha dejado abierta, Booth trata de reprimir una sonrisa. Él, que ha vuelto para pedirle a Brennan que lo acompañe a cenar, decide marcharse sin decirle nada a su compañera. Porque, si en ese momento Ángela lo interrogara a él sobre el motivo de tan absurdo desafío, no está seguro de poder callarse su verdadero objetivo.

Después de todo, lo importante no es qué estúpidos nombres va a aprender, sino la _manera_ en la que va a hacerlo. Piensa ganar su premio, el premio al mejor y más dedicado alumno.

Sí, cuando acabe la semana ella será el premio.

**Continuará…**

Aviso de que ni yo misma me imagino muy bien a Booth y a Brennan en estas situaciones pero ya que lo tenía escrito… ;)


	2. Lunes

**Capítulo 1. Lunes.**

Cuando Brennan sale del Jeffersonian, ya ha olvidado la apuesta que Booth y ella hicieron casi tres días antes, el viernes por la noche.

Camina lentamente, disfrutando de la suave brisa que mece sus cabellos. Su casa queda lejos, pero a ella no le importa. Está acostumbrada a caminar y le gusta hacerlo. Sobretodo cuando Booth camina junto a ella.

Un ligero sonrojo tiñe sus mejillas en cuanto ese pensamiento se forma en su cabeza. Booth es su compañero, nada más que su compañero.

Sí, se siente bien a su lado, segura, protegida. Y confía en él. Más de lo que nunca ha confiado en nadie, incluso más que en su mejor amiga. Porque Booth es la persona que siempre está a su lado, la persona que ha arriesgado su vida por ella en más de una ocasión.

Y que a ella le guste estar a su lado más que ninguna otra cosa, que se sienta feliz cuando él le sonríe, no quiere decir nada.

Porque ellos solo son compañeros, ¿no?

:::::

Booth llama al timbre de Brennan rogando porque ella no haya llegado aún a casa. No tiene ningún motivo especial para hacerlo; simplemente es así como se lo imagina. Con ella llegando a su apartamento, él esperándola junto a la puerta.

Al no obtener respuesta se sienta contra la pared y cierra los ojos. Está seguro de que cuando ella llegue no entenderá absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando.

Reprime una sonrisa. Huesos, cómo la adora. Su forma de ser, la manera en que lo vuelve loco.

Sabe que la idea que se le ha ocurrido es realmente ridícula, tal y como dijo Ángela. Sabe que, probablemente, ella ni siquiera llegue a comprender lo que pretende, pero tiene que intentarlo. Porque ya no sabe cómo hacerle entender que, para él, ella es lo más importante.

:::::

Brennan se detiene en la puerta de su edificio. Apoya la mano en la pared, la frente contra los fríos ladrillos.

Se ha acordado del gesto divertido de Ángela el viernes por la noche, cuando mencionó la sonrisa de su compañero. _¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Con Booth?_

¿Por qué sigue dándole vueltas a eso? ¿A esas palabras? Solo son eso, palabras. Efímeras, volubles, subjetivas.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, ha recordado la apuesta que ella y su compañero hicieron. Ni siquiera puede considerársela así, apuesta. Según Booth, no hay premio, no para ella, no habrá ganador. No hay reto, es demasiado sencillo.

Solo unas palabras susurradas contra sus labios, unas palabras que él parece haber olvidado.

—_Quiero que me enseñes. Quiero aprender de ti —dijo él, a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro. —Te propongo un juego. Una semana. Siete huesos. Siete músculos. _

—_¿Quieres que… te enseñe? —preguntó ella, sin saber muy bien qué decir._

—_Sí. Cada día yo te mostraré un hueso. Y tú me corregirás. Después serás tú la que me señale un músculo._

Ángela tenía razón; era un juego estúpido, absurdo. Siete huesos. Siete músculos. No eran nada comparado a la cantidad total de ellos que había en el cuerpo. ¿Por qué Booth querría hacer algo así?

—_Será una apuesta —continuó él, aún sin separarse de ella, los ojos brillantes por el desafío._

—_¿Una apuesta? _

—_Cuando pasen los siete días podrás hacerme un examen. Te aseguro que los recordaré todos._

—_¿Y si no lo haces?_

—_Lo haré._

—_¿Cuál es el premio?_

—_No habrá premio —murmuró él lentamente, con un tono perezoso, incluso juguetón. —No para ti._

La antropóloga cierra los ojos un instante. Era un pasatiempo ridículo, pero no podía negar que le había hecho ilusión. Había planeado con todo detalle qué músculos enseñarle; había repasado todos los nombres hasta elegir los siete que, a su parecer, él tendría más dificultades para recordar: ella quería su premio. Quería demostrarle que podía ganarle, por muy seguro que hubiera estado él de que eso no iba a suceder.

:::::

Booth alza la mirada al escuchar a alguien subiendo la escalera; sabe que es ella. Reconocería esos pasos en cualquier lugar.

Se levanta justo a tiempo para verla llegar, las mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo, el cabello desordenado por el viento.

—¿Booth? —Ella se detiene en seco al verle allí. Lo mira confusa, esperando su respuesta.

—Hola, Huesos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se acerca despacio, con movimientos ágiles, casi seductores.

—Hay algo que tenemos pendiente.

—¿El qué? —Su voz vacila solo un poco. Él está tan cerca que nota su respiración, cálida, contra su piel. Más cerca de lo que nunca antes había estado.

—Nuestra apuesta. —Booth se inclina sobre ella, su rostro aún más cerca del de ella. —El nombre de tu músculo, ¿cuál es?

_Músculo pterigoideo externo. Dilo._

Lo tiene en su mente, claro que lo tiene. Entonces, ¿por qué no es capaz de decirlo?

_Pterigoideo externo_.

Booth se aproxima más, sus dedos rozan el brazo de Brennan. Ella es consciente del calor de su cuerpo, del brillo de sus ojos, de la barba incipiente que asoma a su mandíbula.

—¿Cuál es, Huesos?

—Bíceps —murmura al fin.

—No te oigo. —Da un paso adelante, haciendo que la mujer retroceda y choque contra la pared.

—El bíceps —repite ella, esta vez más fuertemente. —Este. —Y, siguiendo un impulso, alza la mano y la apoya sobre el brazo derecho de Booth, sobre el músculo que acaba de nombrar. Presiona la zona ligeramente y su compañero sonríe sin despegar los ojos de los de ella.

—¿Tan fácil? —Su nariz casi roza la de ella. —Creí que querrías ponérmelo más difícil.

—Lo haré. —Desvía la vista hacia su mano, que aún reposa sobre él. Acaricia la suave tela del traje, cuidando de no salirse de la zona en la que se sitúa el músculo. De reojo le parece ver que él cierra los ojos, aunque no podría asegurarlo; cuando ella vuelve a mirarlo de frente, él clava otra vez su mirada en la de ella. —El de mañana será tan difícil que agradecerás este.

—Genial. —La mano de Brennan resbala y, en cuanto el contacto entre los dos cuerpos se desvanece, el agente se separa de ella, dando un paso atrás. —Lo estoy deseando.

Booth se da la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la escalera. Cruza los dedos; espera que ella lo detenga y…

—¿Booth? —Bingo.

—¿Sí? —responde inocentemente, volviéndose hacia ella.

—¿Y tu hueso?

—Ah, cierto —Sonríe haciéndose el despistado, como si lo hubiera olvidado. —En realidad, tengo tres.

—¿Tres? —Frunce el entrecejo. —Pensé que la apuesta era…

—Cuentan como uno.

—Imposible. Tres huesos distintos nunca podrán ser uno.

—No son uno. Para mí _cuentan_ como uno. —Vuelve a aproximarse. Toma su mano y la alza, dejándola casi justo frente a su rostro. —Falangeta —posa los labios en la uña del dedo índice y corazón de la antropóloga.

El corazón da ella da un salto. Los labios de él ascienden por sus dedos, hasta detenerse un poco más arriba.

—Falangina —susurra. Su boca sigue subiendo con lentitud y se detiene justo después. —Y falanges. —Los labios de Booth se detienen finalmente, depositando un suave beso justo sobre los últimos huesos nombrados.

Brennan reprime un escalofrío. El agente permanece inmóvil durante unos segundos, se detiene en la zona más tiempo del necesario, pero ninguno de los dos parece reparar en ello. O, por lo menos, ninguno de los dos le da importancia.

—Buenas noches, Huesos —dice después, incorporándose. Sin esperar a que ella diga nada se vuelve y sale de allí, sabiendo que su plan va a funcionar.

_Tiene_ que hacerlo.

**Continuará…**

¡Mil gracias por los reviews! ;)


	3. Martes

**Capítulo 2. Martes.**

Hace malabares con los paquetes de comida china para evitar que la comida se derrame cuando empuja las puertas de acceso al Jeffersonian.

—¿Agente Booth? —El guardia de seguridad da un paso hacia él. —¿Puedo ayudarle?

El aludido niega con la cabeza; no puede hablar pues entre los dientes sujeta una bolsa llena de los diferentes tipos de salsas que Sid tan amablemente le ha preparado.

No quiere que nadie le interrumpa. Quiere llegar él solo al despacho de Brennan, sorprenderla él, solo él. No quiere ayuda de nadie ni la necesita. Por ridículo que parezca su comportamiento siente que necesita hacerlo todo él solo.

A fin de cuentas, si en el proceso una de las cajas de fideos se abre y su ropa acaba apestando a teriyaki, Huesos no podrá negarle el quitarse esa ropa sucia, ¿verdad?

Con una sonrisa maliciosa avanza con cuidado, imaginándose la escena.

Tarda en llegar al despacho más de lo habitual. Intenta abrir la puerta con el codo pero no lo consigue.

—¿Booth? —Huesos aparece tras él y se apresura a girar el pomo para que el agente pueda entrar en su estudio.

Booth deja las cajas de comida sobre la mesa, asegurándose de que no cubren ninguno de los papeles de Brennan.

—¿Te apetece algo del Wong Fu?

—¿Has comprado todo eso? —La mujer arquea una ceja. —¿No crees que es demasiado? ¿Llamo a los demás?

Él niega con la cabeza.

—Creo que es perfecto para los dos. Tenemos todo el día para terminarlo. Comida y cena. —Booth se sienta en una de las sillas y abre la primera caja. El olor de los rollitos primavera hace prácticamente rugir el estómago de la mujer. Ella se sienta a su lado, no en su silla habitual, al otro lado de la mesa.

El agente le pasa unos palillos mientras ella alcanza una de las cajas de los fideos. Booth coloca los rollitos entre ambos y Brennan mira a su alrededor buscando unos cubiertos; los rollitos son demasiado grandes y con los palillos no hay mucho que puedan hacer.

—Vaya. —El hombre enseguida se da cuenta de lo que ella busca. —Lo olvidé. Lo lamento.

—No pasa nada. —Ella niega con la cabeza y hunde los palillos en su ración de fideos.

—¿Está caliente? —Booth espera a que ella pruebe los suyos para empezar a comer. —Puedo ir a calentarlos en un momento.

Ella vuelve a negar con una sonrisa. Traga.

—Están perfectos. Gracias.

Booth le devuelve la sonrisa y coge uno de los rollitos entre el pulgar y el índice.

—Me parece que no vamos a tener más remedio que comerlos así.

Ella ríe y lo imita, tomando el que le corresponde a ella. Cuando lo muerde un pequeño pedazo de pollo resbala desde la masa. Ella lo recoge a tiempo, sonrojándose, pues Booth no aparta la mirada de ella. Deja el rollito sobre la caja vacía y extiende la mano para coger una servilleta pero Booth se le adelanta. Toma el papel y limpia la barbilla de ella.

—Este es el maxilar inferior. —Retira la servilleta pero aún queda un resto de salsa en la comisura de los labios de ella. Pasa el dedo por su boca una y otra vez, limpiando todo resto de suciedad. Después, apoya la palma de la mano en su mejilla pero, pronto, el pulgar vuelve hacia sus labios entreabiertos.

El pecho de ella sube y baja ansiosamente, un mínimo temblor recorre su espalda. Otra vez la actuación de su compañero la descoloca, actuando como el caballero que es, sí, pero también de una forma dominante a la que no está acostumbrada. Y que, para su sorpresa, no le desagrada en absoluto.

Ella gira el rostro, huyendo de su contacto. Vuelve a tomar el rollito, con mucho más cuidado esta vez.

Él la observa sin decir nada, viéndola comer. Ella rehúye su mirada, su piel levemente sonrosada le da un aire tierno y vulnerable que Booth no suele ver en su rostro pero que le encanta.

El agente despierta de su ensoñación al ver como ella mira a su alrededor, buscando…

—¿Hay algo de beber? —pregunta ella, con la mirada aún fija en la mesa.

—Claro, perdona. —Se inclina y coge una bolsa que había dejado en el suelo al llegar. De ella saca un par de latas de cerveza. Abre una y se la pasa a su compañera.

Ella le sonríe agradecida y, justo en ese momento, el móvil del agente empieza a sonar. Él mira el identificador de llamadas pero no contesta. Hace un gesto de desagrado y se incorpora, dejando sus raciones prácticamente intactas sobre el escritorio.

—Tengo que irme, Huesos.

—¿Trabajo?

Él asiente.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —Ella hace ademán de levantarse pero él se lo impide colocando un brazo sobre su hombro.

—Está bien, Huesos. —Sonríe. —No tardaré mucho en volver, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si me necesitas, llámame.

—Lo haré. —Se inclina sobre ella y la besa en la mejilla. Se da la vuelta y camina hacia la puerta. Ya a punto de salir de la habitación, la voz de su compañera lo detiene.  
>—Booth. —Ella está de pie solo un par de pasos por detrás de él.<p>

—¿Sí?

—No te entretengas. —Cruza los brazos. —Si no quieres que vaya contigo a lo que sea que tengas que hacer tampoco voy a esperarte para cenar.

Booth arquea las cejas con sorpresa. Brennan le sostiene la mirada, para nada intimidada aunque sí algo abochornada por las reacciones que últimamente él despierta en ella.

—Me parece un buen trato. —Vuelve a acercarse a ella y le da un rápido abrazo. —Pero no tienes que preocuparte; en tres horas máximo estaré de vuelta. —A punto de separarse de ella, la mujer se abraza a el de nuevo.

—El músculo de hoy. No lo olvides. —Roza con la nariz el cuello de Booth. —El esternocleidomastoideo.

El agente levanta la cabeza para dejarle un mejor acceso a esa zona, pero ella se aparta rápidamente.

—Es este de aquí, ¿ves? —Ahora es ella la que inclina su cabeza hacia atrás. El señalado músculo se perfila bajo su piel blanca, completamente expuesta.

Booth clava ahí la mirada mientras ella pasa un dedo sobre el músculo, dejándolo apoyado después contra la clavícula. Su-tremendamente-sexy-clavícula.

—Vete ya. —Brennan da un par de pasos hacia atrás y se apoya en la mesa, aún sin bajar la mano. —O no vas a llegar a tiempo.

—Claro. —Carraspea. Hace un gesto de despedida con la mano, pensando que ese jueguecito que él comenzó sin mucha seguridad, va a tener resultados mucho mejores de los que se imaginó en un principio. —Nos vemos en un rato, Huesos.

**Continuará…**

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por los reviews y por leer.

Aclaro además que estoy subiendo este fic porque ya lo tenía escrito; en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo me pondré con _Cuando llama un extraño _;)

Nos leemos :P


	4. Miércoles

**Capítulo 3. Miércoles.**

Brennan entra en su despacho sin saber muy bien qué debe esperar. Las actuaciones de Booth desde que comenzó su apuesta por completo. Él siempre actúa como un caballero, sí, pero de ahí a que… ¿A qué? ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? Nada. Un beso como ese… no significa nada, a fin de cuentas. ¿Y la forma en la que le ayudó a limpiarse? Tampoco quiere decir nada.

Seguramente ella lo está malinterpretando todo. Para Booth todo esto no es más que un juego. Un juego entre compañeros.

Ella no sabe leer a la gente como él, no tiene ni idea de cuáles son sus intenciones. Y, por eso, sabe que no debe esperar nada.

Se deja caer con cansancio en la silla. Fija la mirada en uno de los cráneos que siempre están sobre su mesa, pero no lo ve realmente. Su mente sigue atrapada en esos segundos que ella y Booth compartieron en ese mismo despacho, sentados a esa misma mesa, los que vivieron en el rellano de su escalera. Una vez más, siente sus labios en su piel y revive la descarga eléctrica que ese simple gesto desencadenó en su cuerpo.

¿Qué le está pasando? ¿Qué diablos le está pasando?

Suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza. No tiene una respuesta clara a esa pregunta. Solo sabe que tiene que volver a ser la de antes. Ella, solo ella. Sin que nada más importe.

Tiene que volver a reconstruir a su alrededor ese muro de racionalidad antes de que Booth, con su complejo de héroe y de caballero andante, la destroce por completo, sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

::::::

Booth llega al Jeffersonian con una enorme sonrisa. Dando grandes zancadas entra en el edificio, silbando entre dientes.

La expresión del rostro de Brennan el lunes por la noche, los labios entreabiertos, el rostro sonrojado, el destello confuso y nervioso de su mirada, su cuello extendido ante él la tarde anterior. No puede sacar esas imágenes de su mente y el placentero ardor que provocan en él no ayuda demasiado.

Ya son cuatro años, cuatro años trabajando a su lado. Cuatro años deseándola, queriéndola en silencio. Cuatro años en los que ha esperado pacientemente a que ella estuviera preparada, a que ella se abriera a él, al amor.

Está convencido de que ha llegado su momento, de que poco a poco, día a día, se la ha ido ganando. Ha conseguido que confiara en él, que llorara apoyada en su hombro, que buscara su protección.

Ahora ella era suya. Ella _iba_ a ser suya.

::::::

_Músculo epicraneano occipito-frontal. Músculo cigomático menor. Músculo tensor de la Fascia Lata._

Los músculos no son su especialidad pero, aún así, repasa la lista de los seiscientos cincuenta tejidos una y otra vez, buscando aquellos que Booth no sea capaz de recordar.

Quizá esté exagerando las cosas pero no es capaz de sacar de su cabeza la escena de los dos días anteriores. Ella nunca antes se había quedado sin habla. Nunca.

_Esternocleidomastoideo._

No era lo que tenía preparado pero, al menos en comparación con el día anterior, fue capaz de arreglar mínimamente la situación.

_Bíceps._

Se reprende mentalmente por tan enorme desliz. Eso no era lo que ella quería decir. Pero los ojos de Booth…

Se levanta de la silla con un único gesto rápido.

_Músculo piriforme. Vasto externo. Psoas ilíaco. Soleo._

Se acerca a una de las pequeñas estanterías que se apoyan contra la pared, junto a la puerta. Revisa cada uno de los títulos que tiene, se pasea de un lado al otro de la sala. Cuando se da cuenta de la forma absurda en la que está actuando, respira hondo, se detiene en seco. Vuelve a acercarse al mueble y se decide por una publicación dedicada exclusivamente al Orrorin tugenensis, que está arriba del todo.

Se estira y las puntas de los dedos rozan el libro, pero no consigue sacarlo. Resopla y vuelve a intentarlo.

:::::

Booth hace crujir los nudillos. El tercer asalto está a punto de empezar.

Con una mirada felina, prácticamente relamiéndose, se dirige hacia el despacho de su compañera y, una vez allí, la visión que se despliega ante él lo deja mudo.

Ella está de puntillas, estirándose para alcanzar un libro de la estantería más alta; su impresionante figura, la ropa ajustada marcando cada una de sus curvas.

Avanza sin hacer ruido, completamente en silencio, para que ella no note su llegada. Se detiene a menos de un metro de ella justo cuando la mujer consigue agarrar su libro. Antes de que lo saque, antes de que se vuelva, Booth rompe la distancia entre ambos por completo. Rodea su cintura con los brazos, exhala en su oído.

En un primer momento, ella se tensa e intenta separarse hasta que se da cuenta de que es él, Booth, quien la abraza. Entonces se relaja un poco, aunque no tanto como le gustaría al agente.

—¿Qué haces? —murmura ella, volviendo el rostro hacia él.

—Continúo nuestro juego. —Estrecha incluso más su agarre; el espacio entre sus cuerpos aún está presente, pero disminuye considerablemente, llegando ambos a rozarse. —¿No te parece bien?

Ella no responde. Cierra los ojos ante su tono juguetón, tan obvio que hasta ella puede percibirlo con claridad.

Booth desliza las manos hasta situarlas en los costados de su compañera.

—Las costillas. —Con el dedo índice resigue cada una de ellas, siempre con delicadeza, disfrutando del cuerpo de la antropóloga. —Las verdaderas, —cuando termina de recorrer cada uno de los huesos, sus manos se aferran al torso de la mujer, en su parte superior— son las que se unen al esternón, ¿verdad? Las de arriba. —Brennan asiente confirmando su explicación, aunque él no esperaba respuesta. —Luego están las falsas, —las manos bajan a medida que habla— que se unen a un cartílago antes que al esternón. —No permite que ella diga nada, que haga ningún gesto. Está a punto de terminar su actuación, lo único que quiere es que ella se concentre en sus caricias. —Las costillas flotantes. —Espira inclinando la cabeza, de forma que su aliento choca contra el cuello de ella.

Juraría que siente el cuerpo de la mujer estremecerse entre sus brazos, pero entonces ella se separa bruscamente. Por un instante, Booth se siente decepcionado. No obstante, la desilusión desaparece enseguida; ahí está otra vez el destello en los ojos de ella.

Brennan lo recorre de arriba abajo con la mirada, todavía sin saber qué es lo que él pretende.

—Estás empapado —es todo lo que puede decir al final.

—¿Te he mojado? —Al instante se reprocha haber sido tan descuidado. —Lo siento, llovía demasiado.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien.

Él sonríe aliviado.

—Me alegro. —Enseguida, la sonrisa cariñosa se transforma en otra que Brennan no es capaz de identificar.

Booth da un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—El problema, —empieza con mucha lentitud— es que tengo algo de frío. —Sin dejar de mirarla, afloja el nudo de la corbata. Después, se quita la chaqueta, colocándola sin mucho cuidado sobre la mesa de Brennan. La mujer lo mira atónita. Si no fuera porque sus propios ojos están presenciando esa escena, ni ella misma lo creería. —Ya sabes, toda esta ropa mojada… —Booth deja la frase en el aire al arrojar la corbata sobre el escritorio. Empieza a desabrochar los primeros botones de la camina.

—¿Booth…? ¿Qué….? —Tartamudea sin poder evitarlo. —¿Qué haces? No te quites… —Se sonroja hasta la raíz del cabello, incapaz de apartar la mirada de los calculados movimientos del hombre. —No tienes otra cosa que ponerte así que… Así que no deberías… —titubea.

La camisa cae al suelo.

—No te preocupes por eso —dice con voz ronca. —Casualmente ayer vine a buscarte cuando ya te habías ido y me olvide aquí unas camisas que acababa de recoger en la tintorería. —El aire inocente que impregna su respuesta pasa completamente desapercibido. En ese momento, lo que menos le interesa a Brennan son sus explicaciones.

Porque, ciertamente, él no solo está muy bien estructurado, sino que cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo está _muy _bien definido. Muy, muy bien.

Ah, y hablando de músculos.

Ella avanza hacia él, volviendo a romper la distancia entre ambos.

—Creo que es mi turno, ¿verdad?

Él asiente y, además, flexiona los brazos en un gesto completamente innecesario pero que resalta sus músculos. Sus bíceps. Ella esboza una sonrisa, decidida a no volver a caer en su juego.

Por desgracia, todos los nombres que tenía en su cabeza parecen haberse borrado. Y ya es la segunda vez.

Suspira.

—Este es el pectoral. —Al principio solo apoya la yema del índice en el sitio indicado. Rodea el músculo, delimitando la franja que abarca, rozando la piel con la uña.

Ella sonríe, lo mira de reojo y enseguida vuelve su atención al tórax de él. La respiración de Booth se acelera casi imperceptiblemente cuando Brennan apoya la palma sobre su pecho, abarcando por completo el supuesto músculo.

El hombre aprieta la mandíbula tratando de serenarse. Es increíble como tan leve contacto, proviniendo de ella, puede volverlo loco.

—¿Queda claro?

—Clarísimo. —El roce de su mano se le está haciendo insoportablemente excitante. Sin embargo, no se mueve. Espera a que sea ella quien se retire.

Brennan no tarda mucho en hacerlo, con una sonrisa en los labios, consciente de que, en esta ocasión, han quedado empatados.

Ella le da la espalda y él aprovecha para coger la bolsa que la noche anterior había dejado preparada en una esquina del despacho, tras el sillón, donde quedaba oculta de la vista.

No tarda más que unos segundos en ponerse una nueva camisa pero, cuando vuelve para enfrentarse a ella, se encuentra con el despacho vacío.

Se deja caer en el sillón, agotado pero con una sonrisa.

Tiene que preparar su próximo movimiento con cuidado. Se suponía que este juego estaba pensando para que ella cayera ante él. Sin embargo, como vuelva a verse en una situación parecida a la que acaba de experimentar, será él quien derrumbe. Seguro.

**Continuará…**

De nuevo, mil gracias por leer y por los comentarios ;)


	5. Jueves

**Capítulo 4. Jueves.**

—Cielo, ¿aún estás así? —Ángela se acerca ataviada con un impresionante traje rojo que deja entrever su muslo derecho.

—No te preocupes, Ange. —Brennan se incorpora, apartándose de la mesa de autopsias. Se quita los guantes y da la espalda a los restos que estaba examinando. —Tengo tiempo.

—No, cariño, no lo tienes. —La artista frunce el ceño y pone los brazos en jarras. —Tenemos que irnos en diez minutos. No podemos llegar tarde.

—Lo sé —la antropóloga se detiene a comprobar una última cosa en el ordenador.

—No tienes tiempo de ir a casa. —La expresión de Ángela es mortalmente seria pero la antropóloga ni siquiera se da cuenta de ello.

—No pasa nada, Ángela. —Por fin, se aparata del aparato y baja las escaleras hacia ella. —Tengo la ropa en mi despacho. Me cambiaré en un minuto.

Ángela suspira pero, antes de que pueda pensar en una réplica, Brennan ya se aleja camino de su estudio.

Cierra la puerta a su espalda y corre los estores de forma que, desde fuera y a pesar de la gran cantidad de cristal que recubre una de las paredes de su despacho, nadie pueda verla. Con mucho cuidado coge el vestido que esa mañana dejó extendido sobre el sillón y lo saca de su funda.

La suave tela azul oscura, de seda, se desliza entre sus dedos y, por un momento, se imagina la cara de Booth cuando la vea así vestida.

La ensoñación se desvanece en un instante y ella se pone de pie. Con movimientos ágiles, recordándose a sí misma que no hay tiempo que perder, comienza a desvestirse. Deja los zapatos junto al sillón, en una esquina. La bata cae al suelo rápidamente, seguida por la camisa y los pantalones.

Después, con movimientos mecánicos, abre la cremallera del traje y lo desliza por su cabeza. Una vez puesto, se lo ajusta hasta que considera que queda en su sitio y solo entonces vuelve a cerrar el cierre que, menos mal, se encuentra en un costado.

—Ya veo que no necesitas mi ayuda —la voz de él, apenas un susurro, hace que ella dé un pequeño salto, entre asustada y sorprendida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —No ha escuchado abrirse la puerta.

—Solo unos segundos. —Avanza despreocupadamente, con una sonrisa en los labios. —Venía a que me echaras una mano. —Señala el nudo de su corbata, algo torcido. —No sé por qué, —continúa ingenuamente— pero no consigo que hoy quede bien —pestañea. —Ya sabes, es importante estar elegante esta noche y… —Se detiene cuando ella rompe la distancia que los separa y coloca las manos alrededor de su cuello, luchando con la prenda que, teóricamente, Booth es incapaz de colocar.

No tarda más que unos segundos en arreglar el pequeño desastre, mucho menos de lo que al agente le gustaría. Consciente de que ella está a punto de separarse, murmura:

—¿Tu músculo? ¿Cuál es el músculo de hoy?

Brennan duda por un instante. Ella quiere ganar la apuesta, claro que quiere; esa es su naturaleza, ella es una ganadora. Y, sin embargo, quizá el mejor premio que pueda conseguir sean estos instantes junto a Booth.

Al abrir la boca aún no sabe si planea renunciar a la apuesta, si está dispuesta a ponérselo fácil. No sabe lo que quiere. Pero, cuando las palabras salen de su garganta, sabe que ya se ha rendido a él.

—El recto abdominal. —Como los días anteriores sus manos viajan por la piel de su compañero. Bajan desde su cuello hasta situarse sobre el abdomen de Booth, sobre su ombligo. Hace presión sobre la zona, muy ligeramente, y nota los músculos duros, tersos, claramente perfilados, fruto de tantas horas de entrenamiento.

—Ya veo… —murmura él desviando la mirada hacia ese lugar. —¿Y dónde empieza?

Los dedos de la antropóloga suben hasta situarse en sobre la caja torácica del hombre.

—Llega hasta el cartílago costal de las costillas cinco y siete. —Su voz está tranquila, emplea ese tono científico, tan profesional. Ese que a Booth le encanta porque es propio, exclusivo de ella. De su Huesos.

—¿Llega? —pregunta él arqueando una ceja. —¿De dónde llega?

—De la sínfisis y la cresta del pubis. —Lo dice mirándolo a los ojos, sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza, pero sus manos se mantienen quietas sobre la parte alta de su torso.

Booth asiente lentamente.

—¿Y dónde está eso exactamente? —Cómo si no lo supiera.

La vacilación de ella es apenas perceptible. Por una milésima de segundo, Booth está convencido de que ella va a retirarse, de que se ha pasado de la raya, pero entonces ella yergue el rostro y su mano continúa su camino hacia una zona altamente peligrosa en la anatomía de Booth.

—Está abajo. —El roce solo dura unos segundos, después ella da un paso hacia atrás y deja al agente allí plantado, batallando para controlar su respiración. —Muy abajo. —Y se da la vuelta. No quiere ver el rostro de Booth. Teme haber ido demasiado lejos; seguramente él no sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Se agacha para coger los zapatos, sin ser consciente de que, con ese sencillo gesto, acaba de darle al agente una de las mejores visiones de su vida. Se sienta en el sofá y desabrocha la pequeña hebilla del tacón derecho. Está a punto de ponérselo cuando Booth se arrodilla a su lado y coge el zapato.

—Permíteme —musita tomando la pierna de la mujer entre sus manos. La sedosa y tibia piel de ella contra la dura y seca de sus manos le invita a tragar con fuerza, peleando por no perder de vista su objetivo.

Suave, lentamente va bajando el rostro hasta que sus labios tocan la piel desnuda de él. Con algo de dificultad debido a la posición —pero sin ser muy consciente de ello— la boca de Booth recorre su pierna, desde la rodilla al tobillo, siempre por delante y sin llegar a posarse por completo sobre ella. —Este es el fémur. El hueso más largo del cuerpo.

La voz ronca de Booth llega a sus oídos, pero ella no dice nada. Solo puede quedarse ahí, quieta, dejándose hacer, pensando una vez más que, lo que en un principio no parecía más que un aburrido y estúpido desafío, se está convirtiendo en un peligroso juego entre ambos.

El agente, consciente de que no puede prolongar demasiado el momento se incorpora aunque no permite que ella aparte la pierna. por el contrario, lleva las manos hasta su pie, apoyando una en su talón.

—¿Y este? —le pregunta con una sonrisa. —¿Qué hueso es este?

—Pensé que yo solo tenía que enseñarte los músculos. Los huesos eran tu parte.

Suspira exageradamente.

—Pero los huesos son tu especialidad. —Una leve caricia en su tobillo, apenas perceptible. —Yo solo quiero aprender.

Algo en su expresión, tan tranquila y caballerosa a pesar de la situación en la que ambos se encuentran, convence a Brennan de que, una vez más, se está dejando llevar demasiado. Esto solo es un juego. Un juego.

—Es el calcáneo —replica lo más fríamente que puede. Que, por desgracia, no es mucho una vez que las manos de Booth empiezan a masajear su talón.

—El calcáneo —repite volviendo a inclinarse. —Entiendo. —Y le coloca el zapato con mucho, mucho cuidado.

Él busca la mirada de su compañera, que no sabe qué decir o cómo actuar. Booth nunca se había comportado así con ella, tan seductor, tan… sensual.

—Cielo, ¿estás lista para…? —Ángela abre la puerta de golpe, sin llamar, pero al entrar en el despacho se queda congelada ante la escena que su mejor amiga y el quesito del FBI están protagonizando. Boquea, buscando las palabras. Al parecer, esa semana Brennan no es la única a la que las acciones de Booth consiguen dejar sin habla.

Por desgracia, el agente, que no esperaba esa intromisión, se separa rápidamente de la antropóloga mientras un intenso rubor cubre su rostro.

_Adorable_, piensa Ángela, que nunca había visto esa expresión avergonzada en el hombre. Como si lo hubieran pillado haciendo algo malo, algo prohibido que desea a pesar de todo. Que desea tanto que está dispuesto a conseguirlo sin importar los riesgos.

Una sonrisa nace en el rostro de la artista. Parece que por fin esos dos empiezan a tomarse las cosas en serio. Resulta obvio para cualquiera —excepto para ellos, al parecer— que llevan deseándose desde el mismo momento en que se conocieron. Ya era hora de que dieran el paso.

—Lamento haber interrumpido. —Empieza a retroceder hacia la puerta. —¿Quieres que le diga a Cam que no puedes venir a la fiesta? No creo que le siente muy bien pero… —Se encoge de hombros y después le guiña un ojo a Booth.

—No te molestes, Ángela. —Brennan alcanza su otro zapato y se lo coloca, como si no pasase nada. —Ya estoy lista. —El sonrojo de Booth se hace más intenso ante el comportamiento despreocupado de ella.

—Sí, yo… —Se incorpora y, al instante, extraña el calor de la piel de Huesos. Sacude la cabeza. —Tengo que irme. —Carraspea mirando alternativamente a una y a otra. —Tengo que ir a buscar el coche y… —Se atraganta sin saber qué decir, así que simplemente se dirige hacia la puerta tras despedirse con un gesto de la mano de su compañera.

Ángela deja pasar unos segundos desde que él sale, para asegurarse de que no puede oírlas.

—¿Se puede saber qué era eso? —inquiere después, muy emocionada, dejándose caer en el sillón junto a su amiga.

—¿No tenemos que irnos? —Brennan intenta levantarse pero Ángela se lo impide.

—¿Qué ha pasado, cielo?

—Nada. —La mujer sonríe un poco.

—¿Nada? —Ángela menea la cabeza. —Acabo de encontrarme con una representación en directo de Cenicienta, ¿y me dices que no ha pasado nada?

—¿Cenicienta?

—Olvídalo, Brenn. —Alza el dedo frente al rostro de su amiga. —Solo-dime-qué-ha-pasado —habla muy lentamente, remarcando cada una de las palabras.

—Solo seguíamos con nuestra apuesta.

—¿La apuesta de…? —Oh, Dios. Aquello sí que es un punto a favor de Booth. Si las cosas están saliendo como ella se imagina, entonces tiene que reconocer que el agente lo está haciendo muy bien. Se la está ganando con lo que a ella más le gusta.

—¿Pasa algo? —Brennan mira confundida la expresión soñadora que se dibuja en el rostro de la artista.

Ángela ríe.

—Tienes que devolvérsela, cielo.

—¿Devolvérsela? —La confusión aumenta.

Los ojos de la artista brillan divertidos. ¿De verdad ella no lo entiende?

—Brennan, esto no es solo un juego, es mucho más que una ridícula apuesta.

La antropóloga ladea la cabeza, esperando su aclaración. Ángela pone los ojos en blanco y resopla.

—Cielo, Booth te está seduciendo.

**Continuará…**

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me animan enormemente ;)


	6. Viernes

**Capítulo 5. Viernes.**

Tantea una vez más el bolsillo de su chaqueta, mortalmente nervioso. La pequeña cajita sigue ahí y eso es un gran consuelo. Pero, ¿y si a ella no le gusta? ¿Y si no lo quiere? ¿Qué pasará si considera que es demasiado? ¿Si lo rechaza?

Intentando no dejarse llevar por el pánico cierra con fuerza el puño, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano. Está decidido a seguir con esto hasta el final. Cien por cien decidido.

No mucho más relajado tras esos segundos que se ha concedido a sí mismo, reanuda la marcha hacia el despacho de la antropóloga. Siente el bochorno apoderándose de él al recordar de nuevo la interrupción de Ángela; con lo malpensada que es esa mujer no quiere ni figurarse lo que se habrá imaginado.

Tan avergonzado se sintió por la situación que, instintivamente, se mantuvo alejado de Brennan durante toda la fiesta. Y eso que él había planeado dedicarle la noche a ella en exclusiva.

Entra sin llamar, como ya es costumbre. Ella vuelve a estar sentada frente a su ordenador, claramente concentrada. Sin embargo, en cuanto él da un paso al interior de la sala el rostro de ella se alza en su dirección y ella le sonríe.

—Booth. —¿Lleva un pintalabios más oscuro de lo habitual o solo son imaginaciones suyas? —Te estaba esperando.

La antropóloga se levanta y deja ver sus piernas desnudas, solo cubiertas por una falda que termina unos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla. Booth traga saliva; son muy pocas las veces que puede verla así vestida, para su desgracia ella prefiere los pantalones.

—¿Esperando? —Los ojos del agente tardan tres segundo más de la cuenta en volver al rostro de su compañera.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, señalando con la mano la estantería contra la que él le demostró tan explícitamente que había preparado la lección; Brennan nunca pensó que algo tan simple como lo eran para ella las cotillas pudiera llegar a sorprenderla de esa manera, pero tenía que reconocer que le había gustado la manera en la que Booth había tratado el asunto.

_Booth te está seduciendo_.

Brennan se acerca a la estantería con una sonrisa. Sí, ella ya creía haberlo notado aunque sabe perfectamente que, en estos casos, no puede fiarse de ella misma. Pero, ¿de Ángela? A ella sí puede creerla.

_Tienes que devolvérsela._

Oh, claro que va a hacerlo.

Agarra a Booth de la mano y lo coloca frente a la estantería, de espaldas a ella. Hace que él levante los brazos y se agarre a una balda que queda justo a la altura de sus hombros.

—Huesos, ¿qué haces? —Él vuelve el rostro hacia ella, pero no se suelta del mueble.

—Cam me comentó que últimamente tenías dolores de espalda. Si estirases un poco el problema mejoraría —susurra pegándose a él, su mejilla a menos de dos centímetros de la de Booth.— Y, así, aprovecho para enseñarte. ¿No era eso lo que querías? —Sonríe y, sí, definitivamente sus labios están más rojos de lo normal. Incluso más deseables. No, no deseables. Solo… más eróticos.

Él se queda sin habla. Hasta ahora ella le había seguido el juego, sí, pero… ¿tomar la iniciativa de esta manera? Nota sus caderas rozándose contra su trasero, su respiración en el cuello. Y el sigue con los brazos estirados, como un idiota. ¿Qué es lo que pretende con…?

—Agáchate —el susurro apenas es perceptible pero él siente los labios de ella moverse contra su cuello. La mano de Brennan se apoya en la parte alta de su espalda y lo obliga a inclinarse. La otra mano se desliza hasta su estómago.

—¿Recuerdas? ¿Sabes cuál es su nombre? —Las caderas de la mujer se pegan más a él cuando el se agacha.

—El recto abdominal. —Cierra los ojos. Su voz suena áspera, llena de deseo.

—Bien. —La mano sube. —¿Y este?

—El pectoral. —Brennan se detiene, dándole a Booth unos instantes para respirar.

—¿No me vas a enseñar uno nuevo? —masculla él tras unos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos ha hecho ningún movimiento.

—Esperaba que me lo pidieras. —Él sigue inclinado y Brennan imita su postura, agachándose sobre él. Gracias a los tacones que se ha puesto pensando expresamente en este momento, queda a su altura y es capaz de doblarse justo como él, amoldándose completamente a su cuerpo. —Baja la cabeza. —Él obedece sin dudar. —¿Lo notas? ¿La presión?

Él se estremece. Sí, nota la presión, pero seguramente no es ese tipo de presión por el que ella le está preguntando. Nota el cuerpo de su compañera completamente unido al suyo, sus pechos pegados a su espalda, el calor que desprende en cada gesto, la suavidad de cada uno de sus movimientos… Y no, seguramente no sería adecuado mencionar que la única presión que nota está localizada en su entrepierna.

—¿Dónde? —pregunta en cambio, rogando en silencio que ella no se dé cuenta de tan indecente reacción por parte de su cuerpo.

—Aquí. —La mano que ella había dejado en su estómago resbala hacia su espalda y ella ejerce un poco más de fuerza sobre su cuerpo para que él siga doblándose.

—Sí. Ahora sí. —No miente, pero tampoco es lo que más le interesa en este momento.

—Bien. —La nariz de ella roza su hombro. —Ese es el dorsal ancho. El izquierdo. Y este… —baja la otra mano, que aún seguía sobre su hombro, marcando la postura. —Este es el derecho.

—Mmm… —No hay mucho más que decir, desde luego. Con los ojos cerrados se imagina la escena desde fuera, ella sobre él, esos labios rojos tan cerca de su cuello.

—Aún no hemos terminado. —Ella se pone de puntillas para poder llegar a su cuello con los labios. Las manos vuelven al estómago del hombre, rodeando su cintura para mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Vas a enseñarme algo más?

—¿No quieres?

—Pensé que solo era un músculo por día.

—El lunes tú me nombraste tres huesos diferentes. —Ella hace una mueca, aunque él no puede verla. Vuelve a dejarse caer sobre los pies, creyendo que él no quiere seguir. Quita los brazos del abdomen del hombre cuando, con un único y rapidísimo gesto el atrapa las dos manos de ella con solo una de las suyas, manteniendo la otra afianzada en la librería, pues no está muy seguro de que sus piernas puedan sostenerlo en ese momento.

—Solo era una pregunta, Huesos.

Ella vuelve a acercarse, sonriendo ligeramente.

—¿Quieres que siga?

—Sí. —Ojalá pudiera expresarlo mejor. Un simple _sí_ no basta. Dios, en ese momento _mataría_ para que ella continuara con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Entonces, baja la cabeza —repite. Vuelve a ponerse de rodillas y sus labios se posan en la unión del cuello y el hombro de Booth. La chaqueta y la corbata estorban su objetivo pero, finalmente, ella consigue abrirse paso hasta la piel sin demasiadas dificultades. —Más.

Booth obedece, notando un leve tirón en el hombro.

—Ya lo noto. La presión.

Nota la sonrisa de ella.

—Ese es el trapecio. —Y deposita un beso ahí, sobre el músculo. Después, tan rápido como había comenzado, ella se separa.

Booth se incorpora al instante, notando el vacío que ha dejado su cuerpo hasta en el último rincón de su organismo. Aún se aferra a la estantería, sin atreverse a girarse. Echa un vistazo rápido a sus pantalones y enseguida decide que necesita algo más de tiempo para serenarse.

En ese caso, quizá haya llegado el momento.

Gira el rostro y se encuentra con su figura en el centro de la habitación, mirándolo expectante. Mirándolo puede que con algo de miedo.

Está seguro que ella cree que ha ido demasiado lejos. Quiere decirle que no es así, pero no es el momento. Así que, por toda respuesta le sonríe.

—Cierra los ojos, Huesos. —Ella frunce los labios aunque no protesta. Simplemente obedece y Booth no puede evitar sentirse ligeramente sorprendido pero también muy halagado por esa diminuta muestra de confianza.

Avanza hacia ella y la rodea para situarse a su espalda. Con las dos manos, cuidando de no darle ningún tirón, recoge su pelo y lo coloca sobre su hombro derecho. Después, tratando de controlar el temblor de sus manos, saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta la cajita que tantos dolores de cabeza le está causando.

—Cierra los ojos, ¿eh? —murmura sacando el colgante del estuche.

—Ya están cerrados.

Booth sonríe. Abre el pequeño broche del collar y lo coloca alrededor de su cuello. Tarda unos segundos en ajustarlo porque el estremecimiento de su cuerpo aún no ha desaparecido por completo.

—Estas son las vértebras. —Y, como ella hiciera, besa su cuello, justo bajo el lugar en el que acaba de colocar el colgante. Con su índice derecho recorre la espalda de ella, de arriba abajo, muy despacio. —Que forman la columna vertebral. —Ambos inspiran hondo al mismo tiempo.

Él sonríe. Tenía mucho más planeado para este momento pero, ahora que su cuerpo ha decidido calmarse, no cree que lo mejor sea someterlo de nuevo a semejante tentación. Así que, tras una última caricia, deja caer la mano. A continuación, le coloca el cabello de nuevo, dejándolo caer sobre la espalda y la conduce hasta la mesa, donde descansa un espejo de tamaño medio regalo de Ángela.

—Ya puedes abrirlos.

Ella lo hace y se encuentra con su rostro reflejado en el cristal. Un brillo plateado en su cuello atrae su completa atención. Una cadena de plata descansa sobre su pecho, con un único adorno: un corazón tallado en plata, con una flecha atravesándolo… No, no es una flecha. Es un hueso.

Brennan ríe encantada y toma el obsequio entre sus manos. Lo observa con infinito cariño hasta que este se vuelve borroso a causa de las lágrimas que, a toda costa, planea retener.

—Gracias. —Se lanza a los brazos de Booth, apretándose con fuerza contra su cuerpo. El agente la recibe con ganas, enormemente aliviado de que su regalo le haya gustado.

El abrazo dura más de lo necesario. Mucho más. Ambos están a gusto así. A diferencia de los momentos que compartieron solo hace unos minutos, este gesto es completamente puro, casto. Solo un agradecimiento. Un agradecimiento lleno de amor.

—Hace tiempo que quería dártelo. —Ninguno de los dos se separa cuando Booth comienza a hablar. —No sabía si te iba a gustar. Yo… mandé hacerlo para ti y…

—Es precioso. —La voz de ella suena firme pero el hombre sabe, por la manera en que se niega a apartarse de él, que está emocionada. No quiere que él vea sus ojos brillantes. —Gracias. Aunque no deberías haberte molestado. Estoy segura de que habrá sido caro y…

—No pienses en eso —la corta Booth. —Solo es un regalo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella, por una vez, no discute. Asiente.

—Por cierto, —Booth carraspea. —Ayer no tuve oportunidad de decírtelo… pero estabas preciosa.

—Gracias —vuelve a susurrar ella. El contacto entre ellos se hace mucho más estrecho cuando ella aprieta su cuerpo incluso más, cosa que parecía imposible, contra el de él.

Él suspira cerrando los ojos.

Sí, ella es suya. Es su mujer. Y ahora ya no le queda ninguna duda. Cuando acabe la semana ella misma será quien lo reconozca.

**Continuará…**

Vale, reconozco que en este capi se me fue la mano. Por eso avisé al principio de que no me imaginaba a Booth y a Brennan en estas situaciones. Y, sin embargo… bueno, no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo. Simplemente, ya que Booth empezó con el juego, quería que Brennan participara de una manera un tanto más "activa".

Tampoco me imagino a Booth haciéndole a Brenn un regalo como ese. ¿Un cerdo de plástico? ¿Un libro? ¿Un perro? Eso sí. Incluso una televisión, pero no un collar.

En cualquier caso, digamos que mi mente pasó un periodo de sequía creativa y no se me ocurrió nada más que pudiera ponerlos en esa situación. Y, ahora que ya estaba así, no me atreví a cambiarlo por miedo a estropearlo más.

En fin, lamento la "desviación".

Espero arreglarlo en el próximo.


	7. Sábado

**Capítulo 6. Sábado.**

—¡Huesos! —Llama al timbre por tercera vez. —¡Hue…!

La puerta se abre al fin y ella aparece en el umbral con el pelo húmedo.

—¿Booth?

—Yo… ¿Estabas ocupada? —Inconscientemente empieza a retorcerse los dedos, imaginándosela recién salida de la ducha.

—Está bien. —Sacude la cabeza y se hace a un lado. —¿Quieres pasar?

Él niega esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Solo pasaba a buscarte. —Brennan arquea las cejas en una pregunta silenciosa. —Nos vamos a patinar. —Y cierra los dedos en torno a su muñeca, tirando suavemente de ella para sacarla de la casa.

—¿A patinar? —Suelta un corto jadeo lleno de sorpresa. —Booth. ¡Booth, espera!

Él se vuelve hacia ella contrariado. No ha conseguido arrastrarla siquiera un metro más allá de la puerta. Y este será el momento en el que ella le dice que no quiere ir, que están yendo demasiado lejos y que lo mejor, lo más lógico y obvio, será que terminen con su apuesta. No quiere oírselo decir.

Ella es su mujer, ese era el pensamiento que no podía borrar de su cabeza el día anterior. Pero ¿y si se equivocó? ¿Y si ella no quiere lo mismo que él? ¿Y si no _siente_ lo mismo?

—¿Algún problema? —Fuerza una sonrisa.

Ella duda unos instantes y después, muy lentamente, le devuelve el gesto. La mujer sacude la cabeza y entra en su casa.

—Deja que coja las llaves —grita desde algún lugar a la derecha de la puerta de entrada. Enseguida vuelve a aparecer cerrando a su espalda con suavidad.

La sonrisa de Booth se hace más amplia y la tensión de sus hombros se desvanece. Vaya, realmente no esperaba que ella quisiera ir con él. Después de todo, solo han ido una vez a patinar y, por mucho que se divirtieran, en aquella ocasión ella no lo acompañó más que por necesidad.

Salen a la calle y el agente señala hacia un callejón que se abre justo delante de ellos y del que asoma el morro de su coche. Brennan es la primera en dirigirse allí, deteniéndose junto a la puerta del copiloto.

Booth se detiene a unos metros del vehículo y la observa de arriba abajo. Lleva puesto el colgante que él le regaló, destacando brillante contra su piel blanca. Inconscientemente, la sonrisa se extiende de nuevo por su rostro.

Tiene que reconocer que ella siempre le ha gustado, siempre la ha deseado. Como ella dijo en una ocasión, ambos son muy compatibles. Sí, la desea. Pero, ¿y esto? Esto va mucho más allá. Se está volviendo loco por ella.

Maldita sea, es su compañera. Lo que están haciendo está mal. Lo sabe, y no le importa. Si por él fuera, ahora mismo estaría dentro de ese coche pero no precisamente conduciendo camino a la pista de hielo, sino repasando cada uno de los huesos y de los músculos que ha aprendido estos últimos días. Le diría…

—¿Booth? —La voz de Brennan lo trae de vuelta al presente.

—Eh… Sí, claro. —Apresuradamente saca las llaves del bolsillo y pulsa el botón, desbloqueando las puertas del vehículo.

Brennan entra en el coche sin esperar a que Booth la invite a hacerlo. El agente la observa por un instante y… ¿de verdad parece ansiosa? Quizá lo esté imaginando. Quizá solo esté viendo en ella lo que quiere ver.

Decidido a no agobiarse sin motivo, entra en el coche y se sienta frente al volante.

Hacen el trayecto hasta la pista en silencio, cada uno demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para atreverse a tomar la iniciativa.

Desde que empezó ese juego entre ellos Brennan no sabe cómo comportarse. No tiene referencias, pautas de actuación. Está jugando con Booth y Booth no es un hombre cualquiera. Con Booth es con el único que no sabe qué esperar, que la deja verdaderamente sin aliento. Booth es su compañero, el hombre por el que daría la vida y el que la daría por ella.

Suspira y apoya la mejilla contra el frío cristal.

El agente escucha su gemido y abre la boca para preguntarle qué le ocurre pero, al final, cambia de opinión.

Quizá haya fastidiado las cosas entre ambos, quizá haya acabado con la confianza que los unía. Puede que quisiera ir demasiado lejos, tan lejos que por fin han cruzado la línea. Solo que esta no es el tipo de línea que imaginaron.

Esta es una línea que destruye. Una que acaba con toda la amistad que los une.

Los dedos de Booth se cierran con tanta fuerza alrededor del volante que la sangre no llega a las puntas; los nudillos se vuelven blancos.

De pronto la certeza de que está actuando mal inunda su mente, la certeza de que debe tomar una importante decisión; sábado, un hueso, un músculo. Y se habrá acabado. No habrá domingo para ellos. Hablará con ella, le dirá que no era esto lo que esperaba que ocurriera… Que esto es incluso mejor.

No, eso no puede decirlo. Dirá, simplemente, que no quiere seguir. Que se ha acabado.

Booth detiene el coche frente al enorme edificio que alberga la pista. Ambos bajan, aún sin dirigirse la palabra, pero caminan juntos, demasiado juntos. Ellos no se dan cuenta pero la distancia que los separa es mínima.

El agente empuja la puerta y, antes de pasar él, le hace un gesto a ella, cediéndole el paso. Ella apenas sonríe sin mirarlo y entra en la inmensa sala que alberga la pista.

—No hay nadie —murmura con asombro.

—Vaya, menuda coincidencia. —Booth intenta disimular el tono divertido. En cualquier caso, ella no lo hubiera notado. ¿Cómo va a decirle que él lo sabía, que sabía que no habría nadie allí porque el partido que teóricamente se celebraba fue suspendido? ¿Que precisamente por eso fue a buscarla, porque quería estar a solas con ella en uno de sus lugares favoritos?

Brennan avanza hacia el mostrador, detrás del cual una chica espera con expresión aburrida.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué necesita? —La joven sonríe y se incorpora cuando Brennan se acerca.

—Una treinta y ocho —pide la antropóloga.

Ya con sus patines Brennan se dirige a las gradas y se sienta en el primer asiento que encuentra, justo al lado del pasillo en la primera fila. Se descalza y, con más dificultad de la que ella quisiera admitir, se coloca los patines.

Booth ha llegado a su lado con su calzado y, antes de que ella haya terminado de ponerse el suyo, Booth ya está en pie con los patines perfectamente colocados. Se nota la experiencia.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —pregunta él tendiéndole la mano.

Brennan mira sus dedos extendidos ante ella y, por un momento, está decidida a rechazarlo. Sin embargo, al levantarse no puede evitar tambalearse y casi inconscientemente su mano encuentra la del hombre y se aferra a ella.

Lentamente caminan hasta la pista. Ella aún se siente insegura con los patines; no es su primera vez pero tampoco puede considerarse que lo domine, ni siquiera que se le dé demasiado bien. Él en ningún momento se muestra impaciente; es más, quizá disfruta por ser, por una vez, quien enseña y no quien aprende.

Dan un par de vueltas en silencio.

Booth recuerda aquella otra vez en la que pasaron la noche juntos, patinando. En esa ocasión rieron, hablaron. Se divirtieron. ¿Por qué ahora no puede ser así? ¿Por qué han cambiado tanto las cosas entre ellos de un día para otro? Ya no se conforma con ser el compañero de Brennan. Quiere más. Aunque sabe que no puede tenerlo.

Suelta un resoplido y ella vuelve el rostro hacia él.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Él la mira y esboza una sonrisa de medio lado. Sin previo aviso, la suelta y se aleja un par de metros, deslizándose sin dificultad por el hielo.

—¡Booth! —protesta ella quedándose inmóvil.

—Vamos, Huesos. Puedes hacerlo. —Ahora sí se ríe. Describe un amplio círculo a su alrededor, sin dejar de mirarla. Ella apenas puede seguir sus movimientos sin peligro de caerse.

—Vuelve aquí. —Brennan frunce el ceño. —Sabes que no sé patinar.

—Sí que sabes. Puedes hacerlo. —Ella va a negar cuando él frena con suavidad y se detiene justo frente a ella. De nuevo extiende la mano ante Brennan. —Ven —murmura. Y la mujer cree distinguir por un momento un intenso anhelo en su voz, uno que la empuja hacia delante. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hace, diciéndose que lo ha imaginado, que se habrá confundido, se desliza hacia él.

Las puntas de sus dedos rozan las de Booth y entonces él se aleja.

—Booth, no —advierte ella. Su expresión es seria pero el agente se da cuenta de que finge por el brillo de sus ojos, entiende que la tensión entre ellos se ha roto.

—Atrápame. —Patina hacia atrás. —Si puedes. —El desafío es claro y Brennan nunca rechaza un desafío.

Otra vez se impulsa hacia delante y Booth retrocede. El juego se prolonga unos minutos más hasta que el agente gira bruscamente para evitar a la antropóloga. Pasa tan cerca de ella que Brennan extiende el brazo, convencida de que puede alcanzarlo. Pierde el equilibrio. Booth intuye el desliz de la mujer, más que verlo, e intenta sostenerla. No consigue mantenerla en pie, así que cuando ella cae, él cae con ella.

Ambos chocan contra el hielo pero es Booth quien recibe el peor golpe; tratando de protegerla de la caída, el agente la atrajo hacia su cuerpo girando en el aire, de manera que fue él quien chocó de llenó contra el suelo. Solo la mitad del cuerpo de Brennan está en contacto con el hielo, la otra mitad reposa sobre el de Booth.

Durante unos instantes eternos ninguno de los dos dice nada, ninguno se mueve. Al final, es Booth quien desvía la mirada y quien rompe el silencio.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asiente.

—¿No te has hecho daño?

Brennan niega, pero algo en su expresión le dice a Booth que miente. Enseguida saltan las alarmas.

—¿Dónde? —pregunta inquieto.

Ella apoya la mano en el muslo de Booth para tratar de incorporarse.

—La rodilla —murmura. —Pero no hay problema. —Sacude la cabeza. —Solo es una contusión.

El hombre no deja que ella se levante. Apoya la mano sobre el lugar dolorido.

—¿Aquí? ¿La rótula? —Su cálido aliento golpea el cuello de Brennan. La piel se eriza.

—La rótula, sí. —Cierra los ojos un instante, sabiendo que va a perder el control. Después de todo lo que han pasado los últimos días, basta un gesto, un roce de Booth para alterarla. Abre los ojos y su mirada encuentra la de él.

No, no está bien lo que están haciendo. Sí, deberían dejarlo. Pero en ese momento se da cuenta de que verdaderamente no quiere hacerlo.

Hace presión contra la parte interna del muslo de su compañero. Nota como él se pone tenso y sus mejillas adquieren un leve rubor.

—Los aductores del muslo. —Sonríe y su sonrisa tiene algo de disculpa. Se ha dado cuenta de que el comportamiento de Booth no es el mismo que los días anteriores. Parece más cauto, más receloso a compartir esos momentos con ella.

Intenta incorporarse, apartarse de él. Rehúye su mirada.

Booth la observa atentamente, aún nota el calor de su mano sobre su pierna, tan cerca… Solo de pensarlo el corazón se acelera. Y entonces entiende que le da igual. Todo le da igual, todo menos Brennan. No importa lo que vaya a ocurrir cuando acabe esa semana, cuando finalice su apuesta. No importa que ella solo sea su compañera, que tenga prohibido ir más allá con ella.

La tiene ahora, y eso es lo importante.

Rodea su cintura con el brazo y la atrae de nuevo hacia él.

—Quiero besarte.

**Continuará…**

Lamento muchísimo el enooooorme retraso. He tenido unos problemillas con mi ordenador (véase un castigo horrible que me ha mantenido alejada de él y por extensión de Fanfiction; al parecer mi padre considera que paso demasiado tiempo escribiendo y demasiado poco estudiando. Él lo llamó "una pequeña motivación" _Grrr…_).

Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar; de verdad, lo siento mucho. Muchísimo. Mil perdones. Y también muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo.

En fin, perdón y gracias una vez más; el próximo capi ya es el último. Espero no decepcionar (los lemmon como que no son lo mío).

Un beso y un abrazo a todos ;)


	8. Domingo

**Capítulo 7. Domingo.**

La observa a través de los gruesos cristales de su despacho. Inclinada sobre su mesa se muerde el labio una y otra vez, completamente concentrada en sus notas. Su mirada se detiene en esa boca.

_Quiero besarte._

Tuvo que decirlo, a solo unos centímetros de su piel. Y lo hubiera hecho, claro que lo hubiera hecho. Pero el maldito teléfono tenía que sonar justo en ese momento, interrumpiéndolos.

Inspira hondo, armándose de valor. Domingo. El último día. La relación entre él y Brennan puede estar a punto de cambiar radicalmente; todo depende de cómo maneje la situación. Sabe lo que quiere y sabe que puede conseguirlo pero, aún así, es incapaz de olvidar las posibles consecuencias. Si las cosas no salen como ha planeado…

¿Perderla? No, esa no es una opción.

Tratando de controlar la ansiedad apoya la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Respira profundamente una última vez y abre la puerta.

Brennan alza la mirada y sus ojos encuentran los de Booth. Una pequeña sonrisa se extiende por su rostro y, por un instante, el agente podría decir que se siente avergonzada. Sin embargo, esa pequeña debilidad desaparece enseguida. Ella se levanta y da un par de pasos hacia él, mostrándose como la mujer valiente y segura de sí misma que siempre ha sido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Es domingo.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo. —Booth cierra la puerta y baja los estores que cubren los cristales. El laboratorio está prácticamente vacío pero no piensa arriesgarse. Esta vez no habrá interrupciones.

—Esperaba que vinieras.

—Aquí estoy. Tenemos algo pendiente. —Él arquea una ceja.

—Lo sé.

Y ambos avanzan a la vez, ambos terminan con la distancia que los separa. Las manos de Booth se aferran a las caderas de la mujer y ella envuelve su cuello con los brazos. Él apoya su frente en la de ella y sus narices se rozan.

—El músculo orbicular de la boca —susurra ella con una sonrisa. Son sus labios los que tocan muy suavemente los del hombre.

Él cierra los ojos, se deja llevar. Quiere disfrutar de ese momento, el momento en que ella lo ha aceptado por completo, sin reservas. El momento en el que han cruzado la línea, por completo y sin posibilidad de vuelta atrás. Porque ahora que Booth ha probado sus labios, no va a volver a conformarse con estar sin ellos, nunca; ella es la única con la que se imagina. Y Brennan tiene que entender eso.

—Huesos… —murmura contra su boca.

—Ahora no. —Ella se separa solo unos centímetros. Sus ojos brillantes encienden algo en el interior de Booth que ni él mismo sabría cómo calificar. Todo lo que sabe es que la necesita.

Los dedos del agente se deslizan bajo la camisa de su compañera.

—Pero tenemos que hablar. —Su brazo izquierdo se cierra en torno a la cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. —En algún momento tendremos que hacerlo.

Ella no responde, ni siquiera asiente. La piel cálida del hombre en contacto con la suya acelera su respiración. Ambos saben lo que quieren. Ambos saben que no es lo adecuado y, sin embargo, llevan demasiado tiempo renunciando a ello.

Booth la empuja hacia atrás con delicadeza. Ella choca con el escritorio y suelta un gruñido cuando su compañero intenta que se siente sobre ella, desordenando sus papeles.

Aún sin separarse de él, Brennan entrelaza sus dedos y lo conduce hasta el sofá que ocupa el lugar central del despacho.

Ella cae sobre los cojines tratando de reprimir una risa. Él se tumba a su lado, pegándose a su cuerpo para mantener el equilibrio sobre el estrecho sillón. Sus labios se deslizan a lo largo de la mandíbula de la mujer hasta llegar a su oído.

—¿Sabes? —le aparta un mechón de cabello de la frente. —Esta semana… —Se separa unos centímetros de su rostro. —Hace mucho tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien. —Deja escapar un suave resoplido, enormemente animado.

Al instante sus labios vuelven a apoderarse de la piel de su compañera. Suavemente se deslizan por su cuello; los botones de la camisa de la mujer van abriéndose uno a uno.

Las manos del hombre acarician sus caderas, bajando el pantalón de ella con gestos lentos y controlados. Un suspiro escapa de los labios de Brennan cuando los dedos del agente se clavan en sus muslos.

Las uñas de la mujer dejan un leve rastro rojo en el cuello de su compañero; la corbata se afloja y desaparece en solo unos segundos. Con movimientos bruscos Booth se deshace de su camisa, impaciente por sentir a Brennan contra él.

Pronto, lo único que cubre sus cuerpos es la ropa interior. El pequeño sujetador de seda apenas cubre los pechos de Brennan y él no desaprovecha la oportunidad. Muerde la blanca piel dejando leves marcas rojizas a su paso. Ella arquea la espalda hacia él y lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, jadeante.

—¿Quieres esto? —pregunta él deteniéndose por un instante. —¿Seguro? —Traga saliva con fuerza, su nuez tiembla. Teme su negativa.

Sin embargo, ella no abre la boca. Simplemente apoya la mano en su hombro y lo empuja contra ella mientras rodea la cadera de Booth con sus piernas. Se besan y ella puede notar la sonrisa entre los labios del hombre.

Perdida en las caricias que él le brinda difícilmente consigue formar un pensamiento coherente. Apenas se da cuenta del momento en que toda prenda desaparece. La boca del hombre se apodera de sus pechos en el mismo momento en el que el sostén se pierde entre los cojines.

De nuevo ella le araña sin pretenderlo cuando sus manos intentan liberar también el cuerpo de él por completo. Con mucha dificultad y sin poder evitar unas risas ante lo incómodo de la postura, Booth se libera de los bóxers ayudado por Brennan. No obstante, con ese simple gesto acaba acostado de espalda al lado de la mujer. Sin un instante de duda, ella aprovecha la oportunidad y se coloca encima de él.

—¿Estás cómoda? —inquiere él con una inmensa sonrisa cargada de sensualidad.

—Mucho. —Se inclina hacia él y captura sus labios, besándolo con lentitud.

Él apoya las manos en las caderas de la mujer sin presionarla. Simplemente deja que continúe a horcajadas sobre él, sin tocarlo, todo el tiempo que necesite.

Brennan muerde su labio inferior suavemente. Él cierra los ojos inconscientemente, disfrutando de cada roce. Siente el calor emanar del cuerpo de su compañera, siente que está lista para él. Apoderándose de su cintura con más firmeza la empuja lentamente hacia abajo, hacia él.

Ambos gimen cuando sus cuerpos se unen. Ella apoya las manos en el abdomen de él y arquea la espalda. La mano derecha de Booth permanece en la cadera de la mujer, para marcar el ritmo, pero la izquierda desciende hasta la parte interna del muslo de la mujer, apretándolo con fuerza. Ella se inclina hacia delante.

Durante unos segundos permaneces inmóviles esperando a que ella se acostumbre a él. El hombre deposita un beso en su cuello, lleno de ternura.

—La pelvis —susurra haciendo presión sobre la zona que ocupa el hueso nombrado. Ella lo mira con sorpresa por unos instantes, incapaz, al parecer, de recordar a qué se refiere el agente. Luego, sonríe y sus ojos brillan cuando comienza a moverse sobre él.

Booth reprime un jadeo. El sofá es demasiado estrecho como para encontrarse completamente cómodos pero, en ese momento, no importa. Con todo el cuidado del que es capaz, tratando de no romper en ningún momento su unión y luchando contra las oleadas de placer que amenazan con apoderarse de él, toma a Brennan de la cintura y la obliga a darse la vuelta de nuevo. Ella no protesta cuando se encuentra otra vez bajo él. El sexo de Booth se desliza con fuerza dentro de ella. La mujer aspira fuertes bocanadas de aire. El sudor comienza a cubrir sus cuerpos.

El agente cierra los ojos, el aliento de Brennan choca contra sus labios. Su cadera se alza para encontrarse con la suya y a cada segundo que pasa se siente más cerca de perder el control. También ella roza el límite y, entonces, haciendo alarde de una inmensa fuerza de voluntad él sale de ella.

—Booth… —Su compañera intenta alcanzar el cuerpo del hombre pero él no se lo permite.

Sonríe y besa su mandíbula. Muerde su mentón con suavidad.

—Despacio, Huesos… —Se apoya en los codos para no lastimarla con su peso. De nuevo besa la mandíbula de ella. —Este es el maxilar inferior. —Continúa su recorrido, llega a su oído y muerde su lóbulo. Su voz ronca y excitada la sacude de arriba abajo. —Hoy también es mi examen, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Y qué piensas… hacer? —La voz de ella se entrecorta cuando los labios de Booth se apoyan en su vientre.

—Enseñarte… todo lo que he aprendido. —Besa su ombligo, lame la piel levemente provocando un estremecimiento en la mujer. Sube lentamente por su estómago dejando a su paso un húmedo rastro. —¿Sabes? Me encanta tu cuerpo. —Su voz no es más que un susurro y, sin embargo, ella lo percibe con una claridad tan abrumadora que todo su vello se eriza. —Las costillas. —Atrapa entre sus dientes la piel de la zona. Luego, sube y la lengua acaricia los rosados pezones. Con el pulgar traza ligeros círculos alrededor de la zona, notando como se endurecen de inmediato ante su tacto. —Los pectorales. —Abandona el lugar y se centra en el nacimiento de sus senos, donde unas pequeñas marcas moradas permanecen como testigos de los apasionados besos que antes le brindara.

Un escalofrío recorre a Brennan. Las caricias de Booth encienden su cuerpo de una forma que jamás había creído posible. Solo un roce, un beso, y la excitación la golpea con fuerza. Apenas puede pensar en nada más y le parece prácticamente imposible que él sea capaz de recordar todos esos nombres. Pero le gusta lo que hace. Le encanta.

—¿Qué mas? —jadea.

El agente desliza el brazo bajo Brennan, abarcando con la palma la parte baja de su espalda para alzarla hacia él. —Las vértebras. —Con la uña recorre la zona inferior de su columna. Después se incorpora casi por completo. —Los aductores del muslo… —Por tercera vez su mano se posa en esa sensible región del cuerpo femenino. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión va más allá.

Booth acaricia el sexo de ella, apretando los dientes con fuerza al notar su humedad. Ella suspira su nombre y se mueve contra él. El hombre es incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ella; el rostro sonrosado, el cabello revuelto y su boca entreabierta. Su pecho sube y baja apresuradamente, tentándolo.

Solo un instante después de que su boca alcance de nuevo sus senos el orgasmo de Brennan los sacude con fuerza. El cuerpo de la mujer tiembla y ella cierra los ojos con fuerza, dejándose caer con fuerza en el sofá tras soltar un pequeño grito.

Él sonríe ante esa imagen y se recuesta sobre ella. Busca sus manos y los dedos de ambos se entrelazan. Ella clava la mirada en él, aún jadeante, y el hombre, sin dejar de mirarla, lleva su mano a los labios y la besa. —Y las falanges.

Antes de que ella pueda decir nada vuelve a entrar en ella y pronto no hay espacio para las palabras. Lo único que llega a sus oídos son los gemidos, los jadeos.

Al principio Booth se mueve lentamente pero no es suficiente. Al mismo tiempo aumentan el ritmo. Las uñas de Brennan se clavan en la espalda del agente y el único efecto que produce el dolor sobre él es el aumentar su placer.

Las piernas de la mujer rodean de nuevo el cuerpo del hombre y él, queriendo más de ella, agarra su rodilla para obligarla a doblarse más. Brennan acomoda las piernas sobre los hombros de él instintivamente, haciendo la penetración más profunda.

Él es el primero en alcanzar el clímax. Gritando su nombre busca su mirada y se derrama dentro de ella. La mujer se estremece bajo el pesado cuerpo del hombro. Su calidez la llena por completo y también ella termina. Su segundo orgasmo es incluso más intenso que el primero; sus músculos se contraen ferozmente alrededor del miembro de Booth, prolongando su placer.

Por un instante permanece sobre ella apoyando su frente contra la de su compañera. A continuación, aún jadeando, se deja caer a su lado, apretándose contra ella y buscando una postura que los satisfaga a ambos en ese reducido espacio.

Los segundos se suceden lentamente y ninguno siente la necesidad de decir nada. Brennan, apoyada en el pecho del hombre, escucha los latidos fuertes y apresurados de su corazón. Sonríe.

Unos minutos después el sudor sobre sus pieles comienza a secarse, dejándolos fríos. Moviéndose lo más suavemente posible, alcanza su camisa y su chaqueta, las dos caídas y completamente arrugadas en el suelo, y tapa con ellas a Brennan. Ella cierra los ojos y se deja hacer. Booth no puede evitar admirarla; en muy pocas ocasiones ha tenido la oportunidad de verla así de vulnerable. Y es imposible negar que le encanta la sensación de protegerla, de que dependa y confíe en él.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Para la sorpresa del hombre es ella la primera en romper el silencio.

Él sonríe.

—Vamos a hacer lo que siempre hicimos, comportándonos como siempre debimos a hacerlo. —Sus dedos trazan círculos sobre la cadera de ella. —Vamos a cuidarnos, a protegernos y a ayudarnos, tal y como lo hemos hecho siempre. Pero no vamos a escondernos, ya no.

—Pero yo no sé… No creo que pueda. —Brennan se muerde el labio con fuerza. Booth la aprieta más fuerte contra su pecho.

—No te preocupes, Huesos. —El agente la mira fijamente. Sabe perfectamente qué piensa, sabe de qué tiene miedo; la conoce demasiado bien. —No voy a… No voy a exigirte nada que no quieras —duda, no sabe qué palabras son las adecuadas para ella.

Brennan suspira y cierra los ojos.

—Saldrá bien, Huesos.

_¿Sabes una cosa? Te da miedo. Te da miedo el amor._

Las palabras de Booth perforan su cerebro, rescatadas de un recuerdo ya lejano. Él tenía razón, siempre la tiene. Le da miedo, le aterra no estar a su altura, volver a hacerle daño. Esconde el rostro en el cuello de él, sintiéndose mucho más débil y confusa que normalmente. No le gusta la sensación y, sin embargo, la calidez del cuerpo desnudo de Booth junto al suyo lo compensa con creces. Puede que vean la vida de distinta manera, puede que ella no crea en el amor y no pueda darle la relación que él quiere y merece. Puede incluso que no le necesite.

Pero le quiere. Y eso, por más que le gustaría, no puede negarlo. Mucho menos, evitarlo.

—Me gusta estar contigo —es todo lo que se atreve a decir, aunque Booth la comprende sin necesidad de nada más.

—Y a mí contigo. —Besa su frente. —No te imaginas cuánto.

No hay más palabras, solo silencio. Sin embargo, a Booth le basta.

Esto es todo lo que quería, este era el motivo por el que propuso la apuesta. Porque la quiere. Y ahora sabe que tienen un futuro juntos. Ella se lo ha demostrado.

Solo necesitan tiempo. Y ahora lo tienen.

**Fin.**

Bien, una vez más digo que esto de los lemmon no es lo mío. Y una vez más me disculpo por la tardanza; con los exámenes finales y la Selectividad a la vuelta de la esquina apenas tengo cinco minutos libres al día. Por eso últimamente apenas actualizo, estoy deseando acabar pronto con todo esto y ponerme en serio, que llevo demasiado retraso con las historias.

Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me habéis brindado con este fic: **Quela**, **Marifer26637**, **Lau Bones**, **Daniela**, **sukataobones**, **Chichibell**, **Sary**, , **KAROBNS**, **BonesMX85**, **sumer15**, **pimar**, los **anónimos**, **B-SILENTSURRENDER**, **ElaMorgan**, **ssygg**, **Sonyi Cullen CM**, **Anapeque**, **FherniiTha**, **inuykag4ever**, **LizzieBG** y **Maddy-BB**.

Creo que no me olvido de nadie pero, si no es así, lo lamento.

Muchísimas gracias de nuevo. No imagináis cuánto significan los comentarios, los favoritos, las alertas… Bueno, nos entendemos :p

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
